In a remote conference system, which is one form of a transmission system, a state similar to that in an actual meeting can be realized by collecting video and voice captured by using transmission terminals for the attendees in a conference room where the attendees participate in the remote conference, converting the video and voice data into digital data, and transmitting the digital data to the transmission terminal of other attendees, so that the video data are displayed on displays and the voice data are output from speakers in other conference rooms where the other attendees participate in the same remote conference.
In such a remote conference system, a remote conference held between multiple locations is realized by connecting all the transmission terminals participating in the conference to a server distributing the video data, so that the server distributing the video data can control the distributions of the video data and the voice data to the transmission terminals.
This type of remote conference system may be expected to operate normally, but a failure may occur due to various causes.
Patent Document 1 discloses a remote maintenance apparatus that includes a failure detection unit detecting a failure in predetermined elements in a television conference system and a notice transmitting unit giving a notice of the detected failure information which satisfies a predetermined condition to a designated notice destination.
According to this apparatus, a notice of the failure contents are given to the designated notice destination such as a section in charge of maintenance.